Here Comes the Bride
by dramaelfie
Summary: A onechapter story about Robin and Starfire's wedding. Pairings: RobStar obviously, BBRae, and CyB


Okay, this is a one-chapter story, and it is about Robin and Starfire's wedding. Pairings are Rob/Star, obviously, BB/Rae and Cy/Bee.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I may mention in my stories except Leonalé and her back-story. I am just a fan writing fiction on my favorite show. It's not like I'm getting paid for this-that would be plagiarism. Besides, if I owned Teen Titans, then I would change Raven's hair, Beast Boy's clothes...

* * *

"Nervous yet?"

"No."

"Are you nervous now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy held up his hands in self defense. "Sorry, Robin, I was just kidding." He grinned. "So, are you..."

"NOOOO!"

"...excited?"

Robin fell silent for a moment. It was difficult to say what he was feeling right now, only a few hours before he would walk down the isle and wed Starfire.

Yes, today he was going to marry the beautiful alien princess.

It had been exactly six months to the day he had taken her up to the roof of Titans Tower and popped the question, just as the sun set on Jump City. The timing was perfect, the moment was right. He couldn't have been happier then.

That was then, this was now.

Robin sighed and started to do his bow tie. "To tell you the truth, I'm neither. Just...numb, kind of. Like everything is all in a blur or moving in slow motion."

Cyborg, who was sitting on one of the plush chairs in the church lounge, let out a small laugh. "Yeah, just like your tying skills." he said, pointing to the jumbled mess that was supposed to be Robin's bow tie. Robin groaned and untied it.

"Come on, Robin, cheer up. You should be happy. You're marrying the girl of your dreams. "It's what you want, right?"

"But what if it's not what she wants?"

"Oh, please, she said yes. It has to be what she wants." replied Beast Boy. He handed a box to Robin. "Oh, and here, Star wanted me to give this to you."

Robin took it from him. "Why couldn't she give it to me herself?"

"Because everyone knows it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Beast Boy answered as he rummaged through the fridge. He took out a soda and popped it open, taking good long chug before coming up for air. "And that's what you definitely don't need right now."

Robin managed to crack a smile before opening the black velvet box. Inside was a gold watch that bore the inscription 'To my Robin, on the day of our marriage. Love, Star'.

"Star, it's wonderful." he whispered. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he remembered his gift to her. He turned to Beast Boy. "Hey, BB!"

"Yeah?" Beast Boy answered, taking another swig of his drink.

"Could you take this to Star?" he asked, pulling a small blue velvet box out of his tuxedo jacket. Beast Boy grinned. "Sure thing dude." He took one last drink before tossing the can into the trash basket beside the door.

* * *

Starfire heaved a sigh. "And why can I not go and see my Robin?"

"Because it's bad luck. He can't see you before your wedding." Raven replied as she placed the lace veil on Starfire's head. After adjusting it, she stepped back to admire her work, her purple strapless chiffon dress swishing around her ankles. "There. All finished."

"Wait a sec!" Bumblebee, wearing a dress that matched Raven's. flipped the shorter part of the veil over Starfire's face. "Okay. NOW you're good to go."

Starfire turned around and looked at herself in the mirror that ran the length of the parlor wall. "But Robin will not be able to see my face. And I am not able to see anything at all." Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

Starfire pushed it back as her two closest friends crowded around her, one at each shoulder. "So, how do you feel?" asked Raven, straightening Star's veil with one gloved hand, the other placed on Starfire's shoulder.

"I...I'm not sure. I am...happy. Yet at the same time, I have a strange feeling here." She pointed to her abdomen.

Bumblebee squeezed her shoulder. "It's probably just nerves." The three stood there silently until a knock at the door startled them out of their moment.

Raven sighed. "I'll get it." She walked over and pulled it open, revealing Beast Boy. "Um, hey, Raven."

"Hey, yourself." she replied, stepping out into the hall. "Star's just about ready. How about Robin?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Eh, he's just kinda jittery." He held out a small blue box. "Robin wanted me to give this to Star." Raven took it from him. "I'll be sure to let her know." She turned, about to go into the parlor when Beast Boy took her by the arm, whirled her around and kissed her passionately.

Ignoring Bumblebee's cries of "Ow, ow!" from the other room, Raven blushed slightly. As she straightened out her dress, she whispered to him, "What was that for?"

Beast Boy blushed back. "I don't know. I think all this wedding stuff is making me freakishly romantic." Raven smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going back into the parlor.

As soon as the door closed, Bumblebee raised her eyebrow at Raven and remarked "Careful, or we'll have to start planning another one."

"Another one what?" asked Raven, still reeling from the intensity of Beast Boy's kiss.

"Why, another wedding, friend Raven." Starfire answered "I believe you and Beast Boy should do the 'getting married'. You seem to love each other enough."

Raven nearly choked on her own saliva. "WHAT? Star...I couldn't...no way, that's just...ridiculous."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, girl. The way he looks at you..."

"Kinda like the way Cyborg looks at you?" asked Raven, smugly. Bumblebee glared at her. "Hey, don't you dare..."

"Guys, are you done in there?" Cyborg's voice came through the door. Bumblebee perked up. "Almost."

"Right on cue." smirked Raven. Bumblebee gave her another look before heading out. Raven turned to Starfire, who was starting look very pale, and handed her the box. "This is from Robin."

Starfire took it from Raven and opened it, revealing a stunning pearl necklace and one teardrop diamond. "By Zhaal," she gasped, taking it out, "It's beautiful!" Raven took the necklace and helped Starfire put it on. It shone brilliantly, even in the dimly lit room.

After looking at it in the mirror for a moment, Raven turned and took Starfire by the arm. "Ready?"

"Ungh, I should not have had that stewed grupnek for breakfast..." Starfire moaned as she allowed Raven to steer her out of the room.

* * *

Dum dum da dum, dum dum da dum...

Every one in the church stood as the organ began to play. Robin tugged at his collar nervously. This was it. He tried to look proud as he lead Starfire-soon to be his wife-walk down the aisle with her head held high, smiling more brightly than he had ever seen her smile before. When the two reached the alter, Raven ran up, embraced Starfire and whispered "Good luck" to Robin before taking her place beside Bumblebee.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Starfire and Robin..."

As the preacher droned on, Robin would ever so often shift his gaze to the woman beside him, who would somehow always catch it, then blush slightly and smile. She looked so beautiful...

"Do you, Starfire, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Starfire took a deep breath. "I do." she said, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"And do you, Robin, take Starfire to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Robin turned and looked at Starfire. "I...I do." As he said those words, his happiness suddenly multiplied by many times.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Beast Boy tried to get me not to say these next few words, but I decided that would be extremely unfair to you both." the preacher said with a slight chuckle. The culprit slid down in his seat as the congregation burst into laughter. The preacher smiled and turned to Robin. "You may now kiss the bride."

Starfire practically flew into his arms and they both kissed each other with more passion and fire than ever before as applause broke out. The two ended their kiss, and Robin scooped up his new bride in his arms and walked down the aisle to the cheers of their friends. As he set Starfire in the limo, he couldn't help but say to her "Nice dress, by the way. Can't wait to see you without it..."

She grinned and whispered back "Don't get too attached to that tux, Robin. I might just have to take it off for you" which took him completely by surprise. The two of them laughed as the limo made it's way through a crowd of well-wishers to the reception.

* * *

"Alright, can I have all the single ladies on the dance floor, please?" Cyborg said, acting as the DJ for the night. "And I'm not just sayin' that cause I want your digits, or anythin'..."

"Yeah, cause he's in love with you." teased Raven as she and Bumblebee made their way onto the floor with all the other unmarried women. The latter ignored that remark and watched as Starfire tossed her bouquet to the crowd behind her. Dozens of hands reached up for it, but in the end, telepathic powers beat out the best of catching skills.

"Cheater." whispered Bumblebee as the women shuffled off and the men took their turn.

"Cyborg lover." retorted Raven, fingering the flowers thoughtfully. Cheers erupted all around them-Robin had just thrown the garter.

"Who caught it?" asked Bumblebee as the men cleared the floor.

"Okay, now the lovely young lady who caught the flowers and the handsome young man who caught the garter will have to dance together to this next song." Cyborg was trying not to laugh. "Which won't be a problem, since they've been dancing together all night anyways." Light laughter followed and Beast Boy held out his hand to Raven, who accepted it.

"You know, this has got me thinking..." he said as the music started up.

"About what?" asked Raven as other couples began to dance all around them.

"Us. You know, our future. Together."

Raven stopped and stared into his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Raven, will you marry me?" Starfire and Robin waltz past them as he said this, but didn't notice due to the fact that they continually stared into each other's eyes.

Raven's eyes widened. "Beast Boy...are you...you mean..."

"Yes, Raven. I want you to be my wife. Please?" he added as an afterthought. Raven laughed and kissed him. "Yes, I will."

* * *

"We've all had a great time here tonight, and Robin an' Star thank y'all for coming, and would really like ya'll to leave fast so they can have their wedding night..." A few people whistled and several cat-calls were heard at this "...naw, I'm just kiddin'. Drive safely everyone!" Cyborg switched off the microphone and sat down beside Robin. "Well man, it's been great, and congratulations to you both, but I'm just wiped out so I'm heading for home." He got to his feet. "And here's your present from me and Bee." He handed an envelope to Starfire. She opened it and Robin read over her shoulder, "Bellemere Suites, good for two nights of romance."

Robin stood and shook Cyborg's hand. "Thanks for everything, Cy." Cyborg grinned. "You too, man. See ya'll around." As he left, Beast Boy and Raven approached the table. "Well, dudes, good luck to you both and hope you come back for our's."

Starfire nearly spat out the water she had been drinking. "Oh, friends, are you 'getting married'?" Raven smiled and leaned into her fiancé's arms. "Yes, Star." Starfire squealed and wrapped the two of them in one of her bone crushing hugs.

After they managed to pry themselves out of her grip, everyone said their good byes and headed home. Except for Robin and Starfire. They said goodnight to the last of the guests and after everyone was gone, Starfire scooted over to her husband and sat in his lap. "Robin, I love you, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." she murmured, running her fingers through his spiky black hair.

"I love you, too, Star." He pulled her in close and they kissed once more. After they broke apart, Robin's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Race you to the hotel."

Starfire flew up into the air, hands on her hips. "You are on!" The two ran off into the night, to take the next venture life had given them.

* * *

Hope it was enjoyable!

Oh, and if you were wondering about what happened to my big fanfic, 'Out of Place', I am taking a break on that to write a graphic novel(which is sort of like a comic book in a way) for deviantART.

Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, disliked it, wanted to tear your hair out, or whatever, let me know in a review. wink wink

3 dramaelfie


End file.
